


Without William

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Heavy Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has a fight with his dad and it ends badly and something happens that makes matters even worse.  </p><p>Happy Birthday, glconstien.  Thank you for being such a loyal reader.  I hope you have a wonderful year, filled with happiness and joy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without William

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glconstien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glconstien/gifts).



Without William  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim has a fight with his dad and it ends badly and something happens that makes matters even worse.  
Warnings: AU, Minor Character death, Angst, Emotional Hurt/comfort  
Genre: Slash Established Relationship  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 2473  
A/N: Happy Birthday, glconstien. May your year be filled with much happiness and joy. This is sort of an odd story for a Birthday gift, but I liked it and thought you might like it too. Enjoy.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/withoutwilliam_zps6fa1a2b3.jpg.html)

Jim Ellison was red in the face and yelling at his father. “I just thought since we had been spending so much time together, you would want to know the truth about me and Blair. How did I know that you would act like an asshole about it?”

“Jimmy, you’ve always done things the hard way. I wonder if you’re not doing this to see if you can get me angry. Well, it worked, I’m angry.”

“If it wasn’t for Blair, I never would have come over again. I just want you to know that much. He planned everything. He wanted me to get closer to you and Steven.”

“I’m sure he did, Jimmy. He’s probably had this planned for a long while. And what do you think your brother is going to say about his brother sleeping with a man. It’s disgusting, Jimmy. Just disgusting.”

“I’m leaving and I’m never coming back. Don’t call me again. I never want to hear from you, ever,” Jim shouted over his shoulder as he headed out the door. 

“That makes two of us. I don’t ever want to see you again. You are officially disowned from the Ellison family. Change your name, you’re tainting our good name.”

Jim let out a bark of laughter and said, “Oh yeah, we’ve got such a good name. We’re such an upstanding family. I’ll change my name, old man, don’t you worry.” Jim walked down the stairs to the sidewalk and started for his truck. 

“And don’t call Sally for sympathy either,” William shouted. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t.” Jim got into his truck and drove off as quickly as he could. Once alone inside his truck, he could let himself shudder with anger and disappointment. He had really wanted to share this news with his dad. Jim never expected him to be thrilled, but he didn’t expect the scorn shown by his father. Jim suddenly realized, he was about ready to cry. Why? Why should he care what his dad thinks about him and Blair? _Because I really wanted his approval._ In one hour, he had lost everything. His happiness, his family and Blair’s happiness. Blair had asked him to wait a while before he told him, but no, Jim had to do things his way. _I should have waited. I should have given him more time. Oh fuck him. He’s had my entire life to ready himself for disappointment. He should be used to it by now._

*

The phone rang at the loft and Blair figured it was Jim. He picked it up and said, “Hey, how are you?”

William asked, “Do you answer the phone like this every time someone calls?”

“Hello, William. Is something wrong?”

“There are a lot of things wrong, but they begin with you. My son told me about you and him being lovers. I was sickened. I thought you said Jimmy was your best friend. Friends wouldn’t hurt the other one like this.”

“William, let me come and talk to you. You can ask me any questions that you want to.”

William was quiet for a moment and Blair thought he was thinking. “Why would I want to listen to you, Blair? You’re sick. Jimmy’s sick. I never want to hear from either of you again. Don’t call me for any reason, is that understood?”

Blair was saddened, but knew that William had decided their fate. “I understand, totally. Goodbye.”

Blair hung up the phone and wanted to scream or shout obscenities. But he knew that Jim would be home soon and he had to stay strong for Jim. 

About an hour later, Jim walked in the front door, smiling and pretending that nothing was wrong. Blair walked over to him and slid into his space and put his arms around Jim’s waist. Then he held on for dear life. 

“Oh shit, he called, right? Was he mean to you?” Jim then hugged Blair so tight that Blair could hardly breathe. 

“Yes, he was mean. But it’s nothing we’re not used to, Jim. Not everyone understands our lifestyle. And if he doesn’t want to have anything to do with us, then I say it’s his loss, not ours.” Blair sounded tough, but Jim could tell his heart was breaking. 

“We’ll get through this, Chief, don’t you worry. I need to call my brother before my dad gets a hold of him and kills that relationship, too.”

“Go in the office and make your call. I’ll make dinner. Something warm and inviting for this cold, cold night.”

Jim knew he wasn’t talking about the weather, he meant, William. And Blair was always right, so Jim would go with it.

*

Blair was cooking Chicken Stir Fry when he felt arms going around his middle. “How did it go?”

“He said he figured it out ages ago and that dad will come around. But, you know, I’m not sure I would ever forgive dad for the cruel things he said. I know I’m supposed to be a bigger man than that, but I just really dislike him right now.”

“Well, we’ll play it by ear, Jim. If he comes around and apologizes to you for the cruel things, then it won’t be so hard to forgive him. Don’t give up on him yet.”

“I won’t, Blair. But, I don’t have to like it.”

Blair turned around in Jim’s strong arms and pulled Jim down for a kiss. “I love you, Jim.”

“I love you back, Blair.”

They sat down and had dinner and Blair knew that Jim had things weighing heavily on his mind. He hardly said two words while they were eating. Finally as they cleaned up the kitchen, Jim said, “Thank you for dinner, Blair. It was delicious as usual. Do you want to watch the Jags tonight on tv?”

“Oh shit, I almost forgot about them playing. Go keep my place warm, I just have to put the food away.”

“Would you like a beer, babe?” Jim asked. 

“Yeah, take one over to the sofa for me.”

Jim did and sat down and found the game on. It had just started. “Hurry up, Chief, it’s starting.”

“I’m hurrying…”

Blair joined Jim on the sofa and Jim handed him his beer. Blair pulled Jim in for a much needed kiss. Jim looked lost. Blair felt so badly for him. 

“Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?”

“It was a just because I love you, kiss.” Blair smiled and lit up the room, making Jim smile just as brightly.

*

**Six Months Later**

Jim and Blair got home from a long day at work and were exhausted. Blair had worked all morning at the university and then they worked together at the station for the next seven hours. They were able to get a murderer off the street, so it was a good day. 

Jim yawned, stretched high and said, “Jesus, I’m tired.”

“How many times have I asked you not to call me Jesus?” 

Jim pulled Blair in for a kiss and said, “I love you so much. You make everything brighter. Oh look, we have a message blinking on the phone.”

“Is the message blinking or is the light blinking?” Blair teased. Jim swatted at Blair’s butt as he walked by. Jim hit play and heard: 

_”Jimmy, this is your dad. I don’t want to leave a huge message on the machine but I couldn’t get a hold of you today. I need to talk to you. I need to apologize to you and Blair for all of the terrible things I said to you, both. I would like to see you tonight if you have time. Just give me a call when you get home and we’ll set up a meeting. Please come and talk to me. I miss both of you. I was an ass and I’m terribly sorry about that. We can’t take back the last six months, but we can start fresh, right? I didn’t mean it when I said I didn’t love you. I do love you and I’m proud of you, too. Please call as soon as you get home.“_

Jim just stood there, stunned and asked, “Do you believe it? I’m in shock, Chief. I never thought he would come around. I’ve missed him and will be glad to go over and talk to him. Would you like to go with me?”

“Sure, let me change my clothes and get cleaned up a little bit. Then we’ll head over there. Why don’t you call him and let him know.”

“Okay, Chief.” Jim picked the phone up and dialed his dad’s number and heard his answering machine go off. “Hi, dad, it’s Jimmy. I wanted to let you know that Blair and I are on our way over to your house. So, we’ll see you soon. I love you, too, dad.”

When Blair came out of the bathroom, he looked much better and it was Jim’s turn to clean up. It had after all been a really long day. When he got done he said, “You ready for this, Chief?”

“Yup, I’ve been ready for six months. I’m so excited, I can barely breathe.”

“Well, it’s going to have to wait for a few moments because Simon is here.” Jim opened up the front door and both Jim and Blair knew something was wrong. 

“What’s wrong?” Jim asked point blank. 

“It’s your dad, Jim. He had a massive heart attack tonight and they tried to revive him, but they couldn’t. He didn’t make it. I’m so sorry.” Simon patted Jim on the shoulder and waited for some type of reaction. But instead, Jim turned and walked into the bathroom. 

Simon looked surprised and glanced at Blair and asked, “Is he all right?”

Blair had big tears in his eyes and said, “We were just heading over to his house. He left a message and asked for us to come over. He wanted to make amends. Jim was very excited about getting things back to good with his dad. When did this happen?”

“This afternoon about four. I think that’s what the hospital said. I’m really sorry, Blair. I know you were close to him, too.”

“That’s just it, Simon. He had a fight with Jim about six months ago and they had very harsh words to say to each other and he told Jim he never wanted to hear from him again. Jim was devastated, as you would expect him to be, but he’s stayed strong. Then we got home today and there was a long message from William telling Jim he loved him and how sorry he was. Jim is probably not taking this as well as he normally would. I’ll take it from here, Simon.”

“If there is anything I can do to help, please let me know. I’m here for both of you.”

“Thank you, Simon. I’ll tell Jim. Although, he can hear everything we’ve said, so there is no need to repeat it for him.”

“Tell him I wish him well,” Simon said as he walked out the door. Blair closed and locked it and then headed straight for the bathroom. 

Jim walked out of the bathroom, looking very somber but yet he seemed to be in control of his feelings and emotions. “I’m fine, Chief. I just needed some time to think and breathe.”

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/jimblair_zpsf2812a31.jpg.html)

“Jim, are you all right? You seemed so upset and now you seem all right with the news.”

“Blair, I just had to think about what he said on the answering machine a few times in my head and now I feel more at peace. I’m going to miss him, but at least I know he forgave me in the end. We would have worked things out. I know you’re going to miss him, too. I need to call Steven and see if he knows yet and we can start making plans for the funeral.”

Blair just looked at his lover for a few moments, not saying a word. He finally said, “Jim, I think you might be in shock.”

“I’m not in shock, Chief. I’m sad, but I know how he felt at the end and that will get me through the entire memorial service. Doesn’t it make you feel a little better, also?”

“I guess so, Jim. I’m just afraid you’re not grieving like you should be.”

“I’ll grieve when the time is right, Chief. Now, I need to call Steven and tell him the news if he hasn’t been notified.”

Blair left Jim alone to make the call and heard Jim talking to his brother. He was comforting his brother and telling him he would come over as soon as possible. 

Jim came walking out of the office and said, “Blair, I need to go to my dad’s house. I’m going to meet Steven there. Do you want to come along?”

“Of course I want to go with you. I’ll be by your side for everything, Jim.”

*

As they drove over to William’s house, Jim was quiet and so was Blair, which was unusual. Jim pulled over to the side of the road and put his truck into park and laid his head in his hands. Blair then saw Jim’s shoulders begin to shake and he could hear Jim crying. Blair put his arms around Jim and held on for dear life. “Everything will be all right, Jim. I’ll be here for you every step of the way. Just let it all out. It’ll make you feel better.”

“I can’t believe that I’m going to have a life without Dad in it. It’s going to seem so strange, Chief.” Jim said between sobs. 

Blair just kept rubbing his back and calming Jim down, even though Blair wanted to cry his eyes out along with Jim. Jim needed Blair to be strong right then. Jim stopped crying and grabbed his handkerchief out of his pocket and blew his nose. 

“I’ve got to stay strong for Steven, Blair. Help me do that, okay?”

“I will and you’ll stay strong. We’ll take care of Steven.”

“Thank you, Blair.”

“I love you, Jim and will always be here for you.”

And Jim was grateful for exactly that. 

The end


End file.
